


floral print

by agntwsh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, connor is cheeky in this please do not at me its hanks fault, connor is hanks son, him and north are useless gays, markus is also carls son, simon is trans and gay yes, sorry i make the rules, theres ocs i guess?? but theyre not main characters just professors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntwsh/pseuds/agntwsh
Summary: markus duel majors in art and business, simon models for some of his classes, and all of their mutual friends and professors seem to be pushing them together. (discont.)





	floral print

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope this turns out well i love my boys so much wow sorry im bad at english. this was also posted to tumblr under the title name and ship tag.

Markus walked towards his class, sure he was earlier than the active group of students that usually sat together. Yet, he still heard the professor's voice rambling through the open door in what seemed a lively and one sided conversation. He was going to stop at the door to greet who ever was at the room's front yet, they were already looking in his direction, conversation dying down, making him realize they were going to wait till he no longer was weighted down by his bag. In a moment of "oh" he quickly made way to where he deemed his spot last class and set his stuff down on the chair before walking back over to the two.  
"Markus, this is Simon. He is modelling for your class today and will be for the year with a few other students," the professor explained, smiling while watching the two. Markus looked over the other only for Simon to slowly close in on himself with a meek smile overtaking his face. Simon's clothes were simple and showed more of his arms than his usual apparel of an overthrown sweater that Markus would see many times over the year. His shirt was a plain solid baby blue overlapping a pair of navy skinny jeans. The pants looked new, no pale color on the front of the pants where they would show signs of wear. When they made eye contact Markus noticed that his face was more attracting then most of what he made note of.  
"Thanks for offering your time then, Simon."  
The words received a wider grin that seemed more genuinely happy than embarrassed and a nod. His professor knew that the introduction, though it was slightly awkward at first, would be fruitful as Markus went back to his seat to set up. His father had asked for him to get out more and this could be what he needed to do so for not meshing in with the rest of the students.  
More students started flowing in at the mention, the session beginning in a few minutes, taking this time to explain to Simon. Today would be a few simple poses, not ready to make him feel uncomfortable or cramp in the first 30(thirty) minutes. He seemed to toss the concepts around for almost a full minute before taking a seat on the stool with a gentle towards the window. It wasn't full body, just with a tilt of his feet and face, as if a cat basking in the sun. An arm limply lain across the lower ribs, knuckles of his hands cupping into his collarbone and splattering beside his neck. It exposed some of the shoulder hidden just enough to hint at some of the freckles underneath. Some murmured to themselves at the sight with what had been considered flirts if said directly to him. It was enough to guard the light wheeze that Markus wasn't unable to keep enclosed. As if looking for that one response, Simon looked up at him. It was a stand off of surprised faces, Markus decided to end it by grabbing at one of his lighter pencils for a base. Looking back up he noted that Simon settled for looking at the back of his easel with a pleased look and light blush on his face reaching his ears, prominent in the natural light from the window. It gave him relief yet the underlying feeling of disappointment.

Simon leaned against the apartment door, his bag rolling from his arm to the floor so he could sit with his face in his hands. Hearing a puff of laughter from his roommate, Simon let out a groan, he had doubts that Josh was the only one judging him from a distance.  
"Ah, the too gay to function groan. Classic."  
Of course he was right. Looking up, he let his arms drop to rest on his knees, not budging from his strange squat-kneel-fetus position. Eyes in a low squint, filled with indifference among a storm of blues, he saw Josh and North. How he wished for different friends that were stable enough to deal with his monologues.  
"North, you do the same groan when a girl even looks in your general direction," Simon rebutted, earning another quality Josh chuckle. He considered it a good comeback until North didn't continue, only giving him the signature /i have the king status now/ looking, knowing she was correct.  
"Yeah, it's a guy in the art class I volunteer for."  
"Wow, who's the useless lesbian now, Simon?"  
"Still you, dearest."  
His back giving up the posture, he decided to join the duo to go lay on the couch, or the "gays only couch" as North deemed it. The reassembled trio collapsed onto the elongated love seat in a jumble of limbs, shuffling and scooting around until no elbows were jabbed into ribs or knees digging into hips. Josh got dibs on the television, having fallen on the side with the correct remote. Wanting Simon to relax before they made him spill all of his secrets, Josh picked reruns of a cartoon they all equally liked, it was an easy day to please. Like North, he was a useless gay, a very useless gay. If Simon wasn't allowed an outlet the first day it begun it would eat at him, wanting to hide things he thought would be unimportant later on. He turned to Simon, an easy face to find by following from the leg outstretched atop his lap to the torso laying across North, face now turned towards the tv. His hair was slightly wrestled, North having screwed around with it earlier on the way to the living room, falling into his eyes. North was sitting with her legs pulled up beside her, slightly leaning to the side, as she gently messed with the collar of Simon's shirt and picking at the chain of his necklace.  
"Spill, Simon. What's his name, what does he does he look like, how much did you profile him?"  
North was fast on his trail as Josh, lowered the volume and turned on closed captions even though he was sure no one who pay attention to them. Jericho jumped onto the back of the couch, purring just by seeing her few favorite people, and laid down on the arm next to Josh.  
"It's Markus, pretty. Heterochromia, charismatic but cautious. He seems flirty but awkward. He paints from what I've heard but like a prodigy. He's the-"  
"The true K.K. Slider?" Josh completed to gain a huff of annoyance and a gentle kick to the thigh. The three drifted into quiet, thoughts muted by soft lowered voices explaining plot.  
"I hope so Josh."  
North and him smiled, Simon deserved it after everything. He basically adopted them like he did with a lot of his friends. He was their family, their safe haven, a savior.   
"You deserve it, him. More than anyone I know," North said. Satisfied by the grin that started to ghost Simon's face, Josh turned the volume back to an easy to hear level. It gave more of a sense of ease, sense of belonging, they were free to be themselves, safe. And Simon slowly let the face of Markus and the boy's nervous ticks fade to the back of his mind, focusing on the lull on the sense of home.

North swore she had at least had one class with this "Markus" guy that had swept Simon off his feet in the span of 2(two) hours. Looking through the stands, she saw one fitting the second more physical description she made Simon send text her before starting her mission. She had a few minutes before the professor would come in. Her steps were fast, gaining confidence noticing some smaller details Simon mentioned. He was easy but she could agree that he was pretty for a guy. Simon and a pretty boy? They'd be unstoppable, a power couple of the gods.  
"You're Markus, right? Art major?"  
"On Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings?" His clear reaction showed she was right, voice also fitting the description though Simon probably didn't talk to him long to pick up his sound of confusion.  
"I'm North. Simon told me about you, blonde, weird face? I'm your new relationship counselor." She sat down, books spilling slightly into his desk space. He didn't seem surprised until the end, Josh probably had a lecture with him too. His sudden full body turn caused the boy on the other side of him to look over, glasses slipping.  
"Please don't joke with me this early," Markus spoke, clearly flustered.  
"I'm not joking? Vine is dead I have no ulterior motives yet."  
The attentive brunette from the other side decided to pledge for her cause, the situation dissolving.  
"She is correct, vine has passed, I doubt she is lying or messing with you. After all, she was very strong stepped on the way over to you, us I suppose." He waited from Markus to turn , his attention on his face before giving him a signature lopsided grin that gave a hint to a hidden dimple.


End file.
